I Met My Lover At A Bunny Fair
by XxKirizakixX
Summary: The town decides to have an arcade-carnival thing with cute, furry animals, colorful game booths, and Allen's personal favorite...all kinds of free food! What?..and a rabbit ear policy? A bit OOC Chap 2 will have a kiss scene! 3 chapters is possible
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.

* * *

><p>''This is gonna be so much fun isn't it Lena, Yuu-chan?'' An overexcited redhead yelled as he wrapped both arms around his two friend's shoulders(having to reach up for Kanda, also taking the chance to shove the navy blue bunny ears behind his back onto Kanda's head), one sharing in his mirth and the other ready to kill him. He actually liked the ears, but he'd never tell Lavi that.<p>

''Don't call me that, you stupid rabbit!'' Growled an angry Kanda, glancing warily at Lavi's fiery red and white tipped ears that seemed to twitch without the guy even moving.

''Well this_ is_ a bunny fair, Yuu-chan. We're all fluffy rabbits~! Cuddly Yuu-cha-!'' Lavi choked as Kanda's strong hands began to tighten their grip on his neck. Lenalee in her light green ears, light green t-shirt with blue jeans and long, dark green ponytails stepped between the two. With a slightly irritated expression, much different than the worried looks of random people in the booth, she forced Kanda to loosen his grip on the 'damned usagi's' neck. Lavi sat on the ground, gasping for air and rubbing his neck while Kanda quickly made his way out of the cheese pretzel booth, ponytail whipping Chaoji who was serving pretzels in the face. Walking a bit farther he saw a flash of white jumping up and down happily.

''Yeah, I got it!'', a short boy with mid-length silvery white hair, and grayish light blue eyes, no older than 15, was celebrating his victory and the prize of a small golden rabbit. Kanda studied the boy as he hugged the rabbit close, it's small pink nose wiggling and unusual wide amber eyes examining him. _'A moyashi..'_, he thought.

''I'll name you Tim..Timcanpy.'' The boy smiled, and Kanda caught himself staring at the innocent face, and pale pink lips. _'What am I doing...?'_

''Yuu, why'd you leave!'' , shouted a newly energized rabbit who just didn't seem to know when to quit. Lenalee stayed behind saying she wanted to try the cotton candy booth and the ride near it.

''Damn it.''

Lavi, making his merry way over to Kanda, nearly stepped on a lose hare, resulting in it springing up and darting to no where in particular, hitting people's legs and making a group of children laugh. It also bumped into the boy's legs, sending him toppling onto Kanda, while cradling his new found pet close so he wouldn't run away(careful to make sure Tim wasn't crushed!).

The two ended up in a rather compromising position, with Kanda sprawled out on his back, and the silver haired boy silently groaning as he lifted himself off of the stranger, straightening the arm that wasn't holding Timcanpy and shaking his head a bit.

Kanda didn't know what to do. Well, the first thing running through his mind was to _'get-the-hell-up-and-calmly-walk-away..._', but with the way the boy's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, the way an exotic blood red scar ran down the side his delicate face, the way those same parted lips were panting lightly, made Kanda feel paralyzed to the grassy ground.

''I-I'm very sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.'', the boy smiled sheepishly as he sat on his heels before holding out a hand, a pinkish red in comparison to the pale fingers on the other hand that were currently petting Tim, to help Kanda up and dusting himself off.

''It's okay.'' Kanda replied a bit awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but the boy's soft lips.

''It was nice, meeting you if you could call that a meeting.'' , the boy laughed; a soft, pleasant chuckle that made Kanda's lips twitch upwards the slightest bit. _'I want to know him.'_

''Kanda.''

''Excuse me?'' , the boy asked, eyebrows knitted as he wore an expression of cute confusion.

''It's my name, Moyashi.'' Kanda smirked as the younger boy's cheeks reddened considerably.

''My name is Allen, and I'm definitely not a beansprout...BaKanda.''

Kanda's eyes widened for a quarter second as he took in what Allen said to him. No one had ever had the guts to talk to him that way before(except Lavi, his childhood friend), and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

* * *

><p>AN: I had a lot of fun writing this :3 Please review if you like, and also, in this story Allen's arm is only a little different from his other arm so he doesn't wear gloves.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.

* * *

><p>''So, wanna come with me to get some ice cream?'' Allen's eyes sparkled in barely hidden anticipation.<p>

''Sure.'' replied Kanda, amused. Kanda didn't enjoy sweets of any kind, but he wanted to stay with Allen longer. Plus, he wasn't sure he could say no to that irresistibly adorable look of eagerness on the white haired boy's face-is he _drooling_...?_ 'Moyashi must really like ice cream...'_ , thought Kanda absently.

''Let's go, I can't wait!'' And with that, Allen grabbed the older male's hand and began on their way past long lines for rides and crowded booths. The raven haired teen stayed silent as his hand was held. _'It feels..right.' _Kanda slowly felt his entire body become less tense, a first for him.

Kanda tried his best to ignore Lavi, who waved at him from the redhead's front seat beside Lenalee on one of the wilder rides. Lavi shouted as the coaster, a brilliant aqua dragon inched up in preparation for an exhilarating plunge. Aside from the screams of other bunny-eared riders as it started it's rapid descent, only one stood out the loudest and served to piss Kanda, or said 'Yuu-chan' off to it's fullest: ''THIS IS AWESOME YUU-CHAAAAN!''

''Who was that?'' Allen asked, trying not to laugh at Kanda's comical version of sulking.

''An idiot.'', Kanda said flatly. Allen only giggled and his smile made Kanda's homicidal aura fade as they continued on.

* * *

><p>A moment later Allen and Kanda came across the ice cream stand. Leaning beside the booth with his arms crossed comfortably, Kanda watched Allen as he walked off past a thin rectangular tent with the sign 'Animal Feeding' attached to it and back out into the sun, looking for someone apparently. It was a luscious field of green grass and flowers, and wooden fences, each connected fence with small numbers of different farm animals.<p>

Not too many people were back there; it seemed they were more enticed by the games, food and rides, or simply didn't notice. Only the previous group of kids from before, and a few other people were there. In six large buckets, were hay, carrots, apples, and various types of feed for people to give to each animal. Volunteers sat in tents either taking breaks, refilling buckets of water and food or tending to an animal. One of those among them was Tyki, whom Allen spotted near the goat's fence, talking with Bak(no it's not a pairing in this story).

''Tyki!'' Allen called as he held up an arm for his cousin to come over, who was in charge of the animal feeding/petting area.

''Oh, hey Allen.'' Tyki said fondly, ruffling the boy's hair a bit as the very light-blue ears bounced at the action. Allen smiled and Kanda felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was it jealousy? _'No..I am not jealous.' _, he thought, momentarily choosing to stare a hole into the wool of one of the sheep nearby. It stared back at him and said hello in its native tongue. ''Che.''

''You're about to leave since Road is coming to take over, right?'', Allen shivered as he thought of the many times the raspberry blue haired girl had tackled and clung to him on sight,'' Will you please drop Tim off at my house with a couple of those carrots?''

''Of course. And who is this, Allen? A friend of yours?'', inquired Tyki, returning Kanda's death glare tenfold as a tanned hand rested protectively on Allen's shoulder.

''Yeah, I met him today. His name is..Kanda..'' Allen sweatdropped at the tension between his new friend and his older cousin. Tyki replied as he took the rabbit from Allen's outstretched arms.

''Is that so..'' He hummed in the back of his throat, seemingly disinterested as his honey golden eyes narrowed. With his scorn towards Kanda forgotten(hardly..), Tyki smiled once more as his cute little cousin spoke.

''Thanks, Tyki!'' Allen called as the man walked farther away, wincing at Tyki's low curse as Tim bit his hand. Kanda allowed himself a small smirk and turned away with a 'Tch' at Allen's raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Instead this story will have 3 chapters, and the kiss scene will be in chapter three. I already had it written out and everything but this chapter was getting too long in comparison to chapter 1. Now 4 chapters is possible, and chap 4 will most likely be a mini omake about a month into their relationship~. Please review if you want :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.

* * *

><p>''Mmm...'' Sighed Allen in happiness as he began to lick one of the swirling ice creams, starting with Cookie's &amp; Cream first. ''How's yours Kanda?'' They were sitting on a wooden bench at the bottom of a hill near the field, away from the noise of the carnival.<p>

It took Kanda a moment to answer, because he was trying very hard not to blush. '..._Moyashi is simply enjoying that sugary crap.'_, Kanda told himself. He thought things like, _'It doesn't effect me at all.'_, or, _'He's not purposely trying to be so..c-cute'_(a word Kanda never thought he'd use in his life), reassuring himself to no avail as he felt a certain part of his body become hotter.

''It's fine. I've never tried this kind though.'' Kanda had only ever tried icecream once when he was still living with his foster father Tiedoll, and hated it. He'd stuck to soba ever since.

''Really? Let me try it.'' Allen said, as he leaned forward and took a short lick of Kanda's ice cream, Mint Chocolate. Kanda felt his heart speed up as Allen slid closer. As the small pink tongue was brought out once again to lick the boy's lips, Kanda found himself wondering how that tongue would taste in his mouth.

Kanda scooted towards him as the boy stretched an arm to throw his trash into a small nearby wastebasket.

When Allen turned around, he was met with warm lips followed by a probing tongue as Kanda pressed harder. His eyes widened at first, but then he relaxed and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss.

Allen was the first to break it for air and Kanda sat up, piercing navy blue eyes looking into Allen's platinum ones. The wind picked up, blowing the long tresses on either side of his face, and long raven blue ponytail in the wind.

''I..I think I'm in love with you Kanda...'' Allen's cheeks flushed crimson red as he thought over what had just happened.

''I love you too..Moyashi.'' Another thing he thought he'd never say, but was he ever happy he did. _'I love you, Allen.'_

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was still shining. Most of the stands and booths had been packed up and rolled away, except for a few rides that would be out until midnight. Feeling surprisingly social, Kanda led Allen back up the hill to introduce him to Lenalee, and begrudgingly Lavi, who he hoped wouldn't rub off on Allen. After they'd all met, everyone went back to the parking lot, where waiting for them was Kanda's van. ''Moyashi-chan, you got a ride?'' Asked Lavi, hanging an arm loosely around Allen, while Lenalee blinked nervously at Kanda's returned murderous aura. He didn't talk though because he wanted to know Allen's answer as well.<p>

Allen froze as he remembered that he forgot to tell Tyki that he needed to be picked up! ''No..I forgot to tell my cousin that I'd need one later. That's just great..'' Allen pouted and looked down, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes and bunny ears drooping at how long it would take by foot.

''I'll drive you, Moyashi.'' Kanda said, pushing Lavi away and placing both hands onto Allen's waist, pulling him into the older man's chest.

''I-It's okay, I can walk home.'' Allen said, reluctantly pushing at Kanda to free himself. Kanda only tightened his grip, hugging him closer before tilting the boy's face to meet his eyes. ''Let me do it.''

''Alright already..y-you BaKanda..''

''Aw, he's so cute Yuu-chan!'' Lavi cried, while Allen blushed, Lenalee became a fangirl, and Kanda's hand twitched, resisting the urge to punch Lavi in the face.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review if you want :3 The mini omake will be rated M for slight lemon~.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.

* * *

><p>''Ah! Kanda!'', gasped Allen as he wriggled his hips to take in as much as he possibly could into the tight, overbearingly hot cavern.<p>

''You like it…don't you..Moyashi..Ngh...'', grunted Kanda in a husky, sexy voice that made Allen flush a bright rosy red, if not reduce him to a mass of breathless shouts and whiny moans of ecstasy. His mind grew hazy as he arched his back even further up in pleasure, one hand gripping the blanket that had mostly fallen onto the floor in their haste, and the other digging it's nails into Kanda's back, turning him on more.

''It's-ah!-Allen...ah..y-you..Ba-a..B-BaKand-AH!...ah. Faster~!'' Allen mewled, not even bothering to lower his voice as his eyes rolled back in pleasure, only a sliver of silvery-blue visible. His mouth opened in a silent scream as saliva ran down the corner of his swollen, abused lips. _'So good..Kanda is so...good..'_

''Yuuuu!'', he screamed as spasms sent his body reeling and his seed covered both his and Kanda's stomachs, along with the raven haired's mouth and chin, much to the older's delight. The latter followed not a moment later as Allen tightened around him. As both collapsed onto the sweetly soiled sheets, Kanda swept his tongue across his lips, sensually tasting what had landed there.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review if you want, and thanks for reading :3


End file.
